The Next Prophecy
by PrincessRei13
Summary: Dumbledore witnesses another prophecy created the night Harry's parents are killed. It talks about someone who will succeed Voldemort and could possibly pose an even greater threat. Dumbledore has to try and prevent this prophecy from coming true. The only question is, who is the one that will be called the "Dark Princess"?
1. Prologue: The Darkest Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own some characters and parts of the plot.**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my very first fan fiction! I actually started it when I was in middle school, and I found it not too long ago. I'm in college now, so when I went back and read it...well...needless to say it was atrocious. Now I completely rewrote the entire story and plot. It's a big improvement from where it was originally. YAY! So without further** **ado, I present to you...The Next Prophecy!**

 **I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 **October 31, 1981 – 10:15 pm**

It was a dark, stormy night and all that could be heard was the deafening thunder in the sky. There was a small house, in a secluded area, with residents not wanting to draw much attention to themselves.

Rupert Chaisty was sitting in a worn out armchair reading the Daily Prophet. His shaggy, brown hair was falling into his bright, blue eyes as he was bent over reading. Jemima Chaisty was currently rocking her one year old baby girl. Her beautiful, blonde hair was swaying as she rocked and her green eyes were glancing around cautiously.

"I'll be right back Rupert. I'm just going to put Felicity to bed."

"All right, don't be long."

As Jemima walked up the stairs, she softly sang to the sleeping baby. Felicity's room had cream colored walls decorated with pink flowers. Jemima placed the baby in the pink crib, continuing to sing to her.

As she ended the song, Jemima thought of something and began to look for a long, black box. Inside the old box was a sparkling, gold locket with pictures of her and Rupert. Jemima took the locket and put it on Felicity. She admired her beautiful baby and continued to watch her sleeping form until she heard a loud bang at the door downstairs. Jemima quickly took out her wand, as she knew what was about to happen, and began to put enchantments on Felicity.

"Protego Horribilis," she pronounced clearly and Felicity began to glow. She could hear yelling downstairs.

"Where is he? Where is the boy from the prophecy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rupert said staying calm.

"You do not lie to me! Now you must pay the price. Such a shame... Avada Kedavra!"

Jemima slightly looked over her shoulder as she saw a bright flash of green and heard a thud of something hitting the ground. Tears clouded her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Felicity woke up halfway through the spell and began to cry. Right as Jemima finished the spell, Voldemort walked through the bedroom door and she turned around with pure fear on her face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? There is another traitor in my midst. Trying to keep from me the one thing that stands in my may! Step Aside!"

"Never! I will NOT bow to your evil ways."

"Very well... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

He killed her before she had the chance to defend herself. Voldemort walked over to the crib and to his astonishment, there was a baby girl staring back at him.

"How could I have been mistaken? I sensed powerful magic at this house. I thought for certain it would have been the boy in the prophecy..."

Voldemort studied the curious creature until he decided what to do with it. He glanced down evilly at Felicity.

"Well,... this baby couldn't possibly survive alone, so... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

When he stepped through the front door once more, he told the death eaters, waiting outside, to destroy the house. Felicity lay still, just like the rest of the house, as Voldemort continued to Godric's Hollow. Little did he know, there was still a little heartbeat inside Felicity.

 **October 31, 1981 – 10:30 pm**

 **At Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore, Sybill Trelawney, and a few other Hogwarts professors were almost finished taking the Halloween decorations down. Albus figured that there was nothing else really to be done.

"Ah... Sybill, I think that we are good here for tonight. Thank you for your help."

As they walked back, Sybill said suddenly, "I sense great danger...," looking off into the starry, night sky.

Her eyes had suddenly turned hazy and unfocused. Then, she stool completely still.

"Sybill, are you all right?"

Albus was very concerned and as soon as he touched her shoulder, she started to gasp. Her voice turned raspy; very different from her normal voice.

"Coming... is the one who is known as the Dark Princess... strength... power...in the darkest hour... leading in place of the Dark Lord... perhaps there is hope but it's a slippery slope... thereof the dark bonds can be broken with love..."

Her eyes returned to normal and she acted like she had just noticed Albus standing there.

"Oh! Hello Albus! I was wondering when I would get the chance to talk to you again! Perhaps we could have tea leaves or gaze into the crystal ball to cast ourselves in..."

Dumbledore had stopped listening to her ramble on and was thinking about the second prophecy she had just given him. If someone was to take Voldemort's place, he would have to die first and... OH! The Potters'!

"How could I have forgotten? I'm terribly sorry Sybill, but I must attend to a very important matter!"

Without another word, Albus Dumbledore apparated right out of Hogwarts.

 **November 1, 1981**

The next day, a muggle family was driving by when they saw a house in crumpling ruins. They hurried inside the house to see if they could find anyone. Then, the woman saw something in a bundle of blankets.

"Donnie! Look!"

The bundle of blankets held Felicity. When the lady picked her up, the baby started to cry. It was a miracle she had even survived in the first place and she didn't even have a single scratch.

"Come on Dana. I think there is an orphanage down the road that we can take her to."

Donnie and Dana brought her to the orphanage hesitating to leave her there, but didn't know anywhere else to take her.

"Do not worry about a thing. We will take good care of her here," said one of the ladies working there.

The couple reluctantly left and decided it was for the best. Felicity was now alone in the world full of secrets. She would have to discover her secret, special world on her own, but her parents would always be with her to guide her path.


	2. Chapter 1: Pea Soup

_**Chapter 1: Pea Soup**_

 **14 years later**

 **August 1, 1995**

"Ahhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I had been having these nightmares about my parents for a while, but they were never this bad. I keep wondering if they are trying to tell me something.

Madame Elsie rushed into my room to see what was wrong and she didn't look happy at all. I already didn't like where this was going.

"It is 2:00 in the morning! You better have a good reason for waking everyone up."

I looked down at my hands and began to twiddle my thumbs.

"I didn't mean to... I had a bad dream," I spoke quietly.

"That's it? I came all the way down here for a bad dream?" She asked me with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Well, at least I'm not hurt!"

"That would probably be the only way to shut you up and teach you to not speak out of turn."

I was extremely hurt and angry in that moment, but I would never let it show in front of these people. Madame Elsie always treats me like I am nothing! I don't know how much longer I can deal with this!

Then, all of a sudden, Madame Elsie was being shoved out of my room by an invisible force, slamming my door in her face.

Something like that always happens when I get really angry. I've known about my magic for a couple of years now, but I still lose control sometimes. It feels like my magic grows stronger every day.

I got up to open my door and I saw that Madame Elsie had left. Apparently some of the kids that stayed in rooms near me saw what happened. Their names were Billy and Leo. They always make fun of me. I guess they just can't get it into their heads that I'm older and could really hurt them if I wanted to. I rolled my eyes as I saw them approaching me and I inwardly smirked. This should be good.

"Hey Chaisty, I always knew you were a weird one," said Billy.

"Yeah, no wonder you don't have any friends," Leo added.

I started staring at them in an unfocused way and I turned my head a little thinking it would scare them.

"Hey, let's go... I think she's doing her death stare," Leo said trembling.

I jumped at them a little, which caused them to freak out.

"Run! Ahhh!"

"Hahaha. Serves you right! Now stay out!" I yelled out my door.

I watched them run away like two little chickens. Then, I decided to go back to sleep hoping that my nightmares wouldn't come back.

 **·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·**

Sunlight streamed through the cheap, old curtains in my room. I looked on my bedside table and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning. I'm 15 years old today. Hardly anyone tells me happy birthday and it's been ages since I've had a birthday party.

"It's just another day," I sigh inwardly.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I almost shrieked from what I saw on my desk.

There was a large barn owl perched on my chair and there were many colorful packages covering my desktop. As I moved to get up, the owl suddenly swooped out the window, which I didn't even know was open.

"I guess I forgot to close it."

As soon as I said that, the window magically closed on its own.

"...Or not."

I looked over the colorful wrapping paper before opening them. This was the first time in years that I had received presents on my birthday. I unwrapped them slowly, wanting to savor the moments. I had received lots of books, such as "Hogwarts a History" and "The Standard Book of Spells" for years 1-5.

"What in the world is all this? What's a Hogswart? Who sent these? You would think that they would be expecting me or something. Whatever... I'll ponder over this later."

I hid the books under my bed and began to make my way towards the kitchen. I was nearly there when I was stopped by Brenda, a bratty, annoying girl who roomed right across from me.

"Hi Felicity, Happy Birthday! I heard you turned 15 today," she said in an apathetic tone.

"Yeah, so what do you want," I replied callously.

"Madame Elsie wants to see you. She says that you're in trouble again. She wants you to go back to your room."

"Whatever...," I say walking in the opposite direction.

There's no way I'm staying cooped up in my room all day! Nothing I do can please that woman!

After arriving to the kitchen, I noticed that all the foods gone.

"Wonderful. Just peaky. I guess I could go out into town to get breakfast. I will have to sneak past Madame Elsie."

I headed back upstairs to get cloak, but I had to be careful because Madame Elsie was still looking for me. I arrived outside of my door and I heard Madame Elsie talking to someone that I didn't recognize. When their footsteps started coming closer to the door, I quickly looked around trying to find somewhere to hide. The door slowly started to creak open, so I just threw myself against the wall and prayed they wouldn't see me. They came out and walked the other way, which caused me to sigh in relief.

I saw a glimpse of the visitor, but I didn't know her. She looked to be middle aged, had grey hair, and wore black professional clothing.

When I was sure they were gone, I went into my room to fetch my cloak. Then I was off to London. I made my way down the streets, observing different families and their children. I smiled sadly, wishing that I had a family too.

As I looked around, something rather odd caught my attention. There was a building nestled in-between a record shop and a bookstore. It didn't receive any attention or second glances. A little boy ran up to the building about to go in when his mother grabbed his hand pulling him away.

"But Mommy! Why don't we go in there?"

"There is nothing there. It's just a run-down old pub. I honestly don't know why they haven't built something new there yet."

I glanced at the pub, not seeing anything wrong with it.

"It looks perfectly functional to me," I said to myself.

I walked inside the pub and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were many people hustling and bustling, chairs were stacking themselves on the tables, and pictures were moving.

"Impossible...," I spoke in awe.

I saw a bar in the corner and decided to sit on one of the wooden stools. There was a luncheon menu posted on the wall behind the counter.

"How odd. Leaky Leaky Soup, House Soup Leaky, Soup Soup Soup... What is this place?"

An elderly man must have overhead me because he began to walk over to me and proceeded to take the seat next to me.

"If you're looking to eat something off the menu, I suggest staying away from the pea soup."

"What? Why? Pea soup seems like the only ordinary thing on the menu."

"Pea soup is known to eat people if you're not quick enough eating it."

"I see... What exactly is this place?"

The old man chuckled at my lack of knowledge of the wizarding world.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron! It's only one of the oldest, well known places around! How have you not heard of it?"

Before I could respond, a short, bald man came up and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, um... I guess I will have the Soup House Leaky and... the Exploding Lemonade sounds good."

The old man then whispered, "The lemonade is known to cause some health problems."

"Oh! On second thought, I'll just have tea."

The nameless, bald man limped away to prepare my food.

"That was Tom. He's the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron."

We began to chat with each other, until Tom returned and said, "That will be 5 sickles."

I sat flabbergasted, not really sure what a sickle even was.

"Sickle. I'm not sure if I have any sickles," I muttered to myself while searching in my change purse.

When I looked up, I noticed that the old man was paying Tom for my lunch. He handed 5 shiny, sliver coins to Tom, who happily limped away. The man noticed my shocked expression and simply smiled in response.

"I can tell that you aren't from around here."

"Thank you," I replied and smiled with gratitude.

I observed the "soup" in front of me, which looked like a pile of dung and smelled like eggs. Not wanting to be rude, I reluctantly swallowed a spoonful and surprisingly it didn't taste as bad as it looked.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! How did you like the first chapter? I did a lot of research about The Leaky Cauldron to try and make it as real as possible! Would you try the Soup House Leaky and Exploding Lemonade?**


	3. Chapter 2: Sirius

After a couple of hours pasted, I decided it was time to leave the Leaky Cauldron. I learned many fascinating things from the elder such as Diagon Alley, which was right on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron, and what a muggle is.

I decided to take a shortcut, down an alley, to get back to the orphanage. Madame Elsie had probably been looking for me.

The alley was dark and creepy; and the only sound I could hear was the soft pitter of water droplets falling into a puddle. I could see the exit up ahead, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard a scream come from the walkway to my right. When I peaked around, I saw a man torturing an innocent person with a long, curved black wand. There was a black mark on his forearm, resembling a tattoo, of a skull and snake. Everything about this man screamed murderer.

I took a step back and accidentally slapped my foot down in a rain puddle. The sudden noise caused the man to stop what he was doing and turn around. He gave me a smile that made my blood run cold. I darted toward the exit, but the man suddenly appeared in front of me in a black cloud of smoke. Having that same evil grin on his face, he backed me up until I was against the wall.

He asked looking at me, "Well, well. What do we have here?"

I screamed so loud that everyone in London could have heard me. Hopefully someone could find me in time.

"It's no use, love. I've already put a silencing spell around the alley. No one will be able to hear you," he whispered in my ear and tugged on a piece of my hair.

I roughly shoved him away and said, "Keep your grubby hands off me!"

He seemed surprised at first, but quickly brushed it off and pulled out his wand.

"Very well then. What should we do with you...hmm? How much of that did you see? Who do you work for?" He screamed at me.

"I don't work for anyone! Just let me go! I won't tell anyone what I saw!" I pleaded with him, but it seemed like he didn't believe me.

"If you won't tell me willingly, it looks like I have to force it out of you. Such a shame...Cruc-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, a bright flash of red light came flying by me, hit the dreadful man in the chest, and went flying backwards. The man had stopped moving, so I took the chance to run as fast as I could out of the alley. I didn't wait around to see who sent that spell. Before I got completely out of the alley, I noticed a shaggy, black dog watching me flee from the spot I was just standing.

·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·

I was so freaked out about what had just happened, I didn't even realize I was back at the orphanage until I was halfway to my room. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Madame Elsie talking to me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do girl," she said furiously.

"For what?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"You know exactly what I mean! You didn't show up this morning when Brenda fetched you. There was a lady here that needed to ask you a few questions. When you didn't show, I had to try and come up with a reason why no one knew where you were! You completely humiliated me this morning! I run an orphanage, not a charity service! Everyone needs to follow the rules...including you!"

Before I could process what was happening, a hand collided with the side of my face, which caused me to stumble back a few steps. I could feel my cheek stinging and starting to turn red.

"Now I want you to go back to your room and stay there for the rest of the day."

"But won't I be able to come out to eat dinner?"

"NO! This is your punishment!"

After she said that, I ran from her sight and didn't stop until I safely slammed my door shut. I slid down the back of my door when the tears came pouring down my face. When I was with Madame Elsie, I had almost lost control. I don't know what I would have done if I had turned. It was just another thing I had to hide from people when I got angry or upset.

"I need to get out of here," I told myself quietly.

I figured that since no one had come for me in 15 years, no one was going to come for me now. I just needed to act for myself. I packed up my suitcase with all of my belongings. Once everything was in order, I backed away and figured I should at least try to be discreet about this. I outstretched my hand in the direction of my suitcase, closed my eyes, and concentrated really hard. When I opened them, I saw that I had succeeded in shrinking my suitcase.

Feeling ecstatic, I put it in my handbag along with my new books.

After I checked to make sure my door was locked, I walked over to my window to make my escape. I unhooked the lock on my window and opened it. Slowly, I swung my legs onto the windowsill. I could hear someone coming, so I quickly shut the window behind me. I climbed down a vine next to my window until I was on the ground. I ran as fast as I could, to put some distance between the orphanage and myself, and never looked back once.

·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·∫·

Grey and black clouds moved over the sun shortly after I left. Tiny water droplets began to appear on my blonde hair as it started to rain.

I had been walking for a while trying to figure out where to go when I stumbled upon an entrance to Knockturn Alley. I debated on whether to go in based on the events that occurred earlier, but I was much too tired to care so I continued down the narrow road. It was quiet and eerie, but peaceful in a strange way. I stopped to take in my surroundings long enough to see a man watching me from a dark corner. He stepped into the light and I noticed that he was carrying a series of books.

"Something seems to be troubling you," he stated.

"I'm fine. I've just had a rough day," I replied politely, not wanting to burden him with my problems.

"You seem to be lost," he said.

"I'm not lost! I know exactly where I am," I defended myself.

"Not exactly what I mean. You don't know who you are."

"You're crazy," I tell the man incredulously.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Take the book and it should help you."

He handed me a leather bound book with writing on the cover I didn't understand.

"What is it?" I asked him hesitantly.

"It's a book that shows you events of your past," he said and then walked off without another word.

"Well, that was peculiar," I tell myself.

I turn around and see that same black, shaggy dog, from earlier, watching me. Then, all of a sudden, the dog started to morph and form into a man! I couldn't believe my eyes!

"And even more peculiar," I stand flabbergasted.

"Not really," the strange man replied. "I'm an animagus and that man was a seer. He could tell there was something troubling you," he told me.

"Were you the wizard that saved me today?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and said, "That man was a death eater. He's a very dark and evil wizard."

"Thank you," I replied with a smile.

He chuckled at my response and I started to walk the other direction.

"Felicity Chaisty. I knew it was you the second I saw you."

This made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned around with a confused expression on my face.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your parents were good people. I was very sad when I heard of them passing away. It's unfortunate."

"Who are you?" I asked disbelieving.

"My name is Sirius Black. I have actually been searching for you. You're a very hard person to find, might I say. Your recent surges of magic is what alerted The Order and some Ministry officials as well. Albus Dumbledore wanted The Order to find you before the Ministry did. It's a rare situation for a girl your age to not be at Hogwarts-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but what exactly is a Hogs Wart? I have some books about it too."

"Hogwarts. It is a magical school in Scotland. Students normally get their acceptance letter when they're 11, but your situation is a little different. It's very odd actually...You would be starting your 5th year there," Sirius replied seeming lost in thought. "Now that I have found you, we need to head back to Grimmauld Place, which is where The Order will be meeting in a week, so if you will," he said holding out his arm.

"Wait a minute! This is a lot to take in and I have so many questions! How do I know that you aren't one of those death eater guys and this isn't some kind of trap!"

"Believe me. You would know if I was a death eater. This isn't the place we should be talking like this. There are ears everywhere. Headquarters is somewhere you will be safe."

Hesitantly agreeing with him, I touched his arm and we disappeared with a crack. I had the most awful sensation of being squeezed until I ran out of air. When it stopped, I noticed we were at a new location and I was suddenly very queasy.

"What just happened?" I asked out of breath.

"We just apparated. It allows wizards to travel to different places quickly."

"You could have given a warning."

"Those are just side effects. They will wear off in a while."

After he said that, I saw him wave his wand in a particular motion. Almost immediately after doing that, houses started shifting until a building with a number 12 appeared. We walked into the house and it looked like no one had lived here in years.

"Welcome to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It may not be much but-"

"No, I like it. This place is perfect. Thank you."

He smiled at me and told me my room was on the third floor. I decided to take the time to explore the house.

There was a basement with a kitchen and fireplace; and the ground floor had a library, study, and dining room. The first floor had a spare bedroom and a huge tapestry in another room, which had extremely high ceilings. The second floor had a spare room and a rail you could look over and see the entrance hall.

Once I reached the third floor, I heard what sounded like a giant animal in the master bedroom. My room was the one right next to it. I went into my room and sat on the bed, which had soft, cream colored sheets. I placed my bag and tiny suitcase on the bed, waved my hand over them, and my suitcase returned to its normal size. My things began floating around the room, being placed in different drawers and shelves. I picked up the book I had received from the seer in Knockturn Alley, but it wouldn't open.

"What was the point in giving me this book if it doesn't even open?" I inwardly sigh.

"I guess that you'll be a little mystery until I can figure it out," I said and stored the book into the bed-side table.

I leaned back against the headboard relaxing and thinking to myself. This was the first time it felt like I had a home and a place where I belonged. Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would. This day turned out to be the best birthday I could ask for.


End file.
